


Then There was Silence

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, End Game, I don't know why it took me so long to write them!, I've been loving these two since the start!, M/M, Major Character Injury, Now I decide to write something that tore my heart a part!!, Self-Indulgent, This is my first fic for these two!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: Tony couldn’t feel his entire body, the blood rushing in his ears drowned out everything around him. He could hear Friday speak into his ear, but her words didn’t register. All he could feel was his suit slowly falling away from his body. The tiny nanobots gliding over his injuries like fire ants. The pain that finally began to flare up in his body made it almost impossible to breathe, but that wasn’t what mattered.





	Then There was Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! My name is River and today I bring to you my first ever Stony Fic!!! Let me know what you think about it!! I would love to see if anyone would like to see me write more of these two!!

Thanos was dead.

It was all over, the Avengers won.

Tony couldn’t feel his entire body, the blood rushing in his ears drowned out everything around him. He could hear Friday speak into his ear, but her words didn’t register. All he could feel was his suit slowly falling away from his body. The tiny nanobots gliding over his injuries like fire ants. The pain that finally began to flare up in his body made it almost impossible to breathe, but that wasn’t what mattered.

What mattered was that Steve hadn’t moved. He had been lying on the grown since the end of the battle and he hadn’t moved since. Tony didn’t want to look into the fact that his chest wasn’t rising anymore, or even the fact that his left leg was gone. All that was left was a piece of shattered thigh bone.  His suit was torn to pieces; every exposed piece of skin was bruised or ripped away. Steve’s face was black and blue, his lips swollen and bloody red.

It was his eyes that had Tony stumbling to reach his side. They were wide open staring up at the sky. Steve’s beautiful blue eyes were dull and red-rimmed. It looked like he had just been crying.

“Steve…” Tony cried out.

He couldn’t carry his own weight so his knees gave out. Strong arms drew him close, protectively. 

Tony fought against it with as much strength as he could muster. “He needs me, let me go.”

Then there was a deep pained voice that finally broke through Tony’s pain.

Thor couldn’t bring himself to look away from Steve’s lifeless body. The hollowness that began to fester in his chest made him hold Tony a little tighter. “He’s gone...” was all Thor could say before his voice vanished and he was left with nothing but deep pain in his soul.

Tony shook his head violently; the sharp movements making the world begin to tilt dangerously to one side. The waves of nausea that followed made him swallow the bile that rose in the back of his throat.

“Bring him back…” Tony growled. “You’re a god, bring me back Steve. I don’t care what it takes I’ll pay it.”

The world was beginning to fade around Tony.

This fucking war wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were all supposed to be okay, alive, together.

Now all he could do was break down. “No, this isn’t fair. Bring him back, Thor!” Tony felt his eyes burn and then the tears that began to wet his cheeks set all the cuts on his face on fire. He began to tremble and every single broken bone in his body couldn’t even compare to the pain that he felt in his heart.

Tony felt his strength slowly begin to seep through his wounds, leaving him with nothing but a shattered soul.

“Please, just bring him back.” Tony sobbed.

All Thor could do was hold Tony as the man fell to the ground.

Behind them, everyone they lost came back. Their voices being carried through the air to muffled Tony’s sobs.

They won the war, but it took everything from them to see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment down below and let me know what you think!


End file.
